Tomarrow's Memories
by Mushed Peas
Summary: Why is it that once you lose that someone, you realize they meant more to you then you thought they did? You had your good times and your bad times, yet all of it would be pushed into the back of your mind until there were to be no more times, bad or good


Why is it that once you lose that someone, you realize they meant more to you then you thought they did? You had your good times and your bad times, yet all of it would be pushed into the back of your mind until there were to be no more times, bad or good. Why do we always come up with good things say and do until after the moment you are supposed to use them? In the end, are we all suppose to end up miserable and alone?

Perhaps I'm thinking too much. Then again, he has just left, without word of where he was going...or why he was going. Was it something I said, or something I did? I guess I'll never know...Until we meet again...No...If we meet again. I think it best I don't go after him. After all...If he had wanted me there by his side..He would have called for me and I would have come as obedient as a dog to it's master...I'll always wait for his call.

...I just hope he'll be okay...He doesn't handle bad situations well...

Tomorrow's Memories

Ch 1– Blood Stained Carpet

"Well, here we are Mr.Strife. I hope you find your apartment...satisfying." Mr.Highwind turned the knob and pushed the door open, earning a high-pitched groan as it swung open.

If Cloud hadn't been so sick of apartment hunting, he would have turned and fled from the building as if is pants were on fire. But at the moment, the cold, smelly apartment looked as if it had been furnished by Heaven's angel's itself. Walking inside, Cloud made a small circle, pretending to contemplate whether or not he wanted to buy it. If he just jumped to consent, like a starving dog on a scrap of meat, Cid, the apartment tenant would probably suspect him of something and kick his ass out. But Cloud didn't want any trouble, he just wanted to be alone and away from certain pair of stormy, grey eyes.

"It'll do..." He said, turning to Cid. The man pulled his tooth pick out of his mouth, scratching his cheek with the chewed end of the wooden stick.

Cid grunted, then pulled some papers out of his pocket, pushing them into the blond's hands. "Alright, I need the first payment by next week and you'll start paying rent every two weeks after that. If you are thinking of painting walls or getting new carpet or whatever, your going to have to come and tell me first. I live on the bottom floor in apartment 101."

He tossed a ring that held three keys. "One is for your apartment, one is for entering the actual building and one is for the laundry room in 105 but...best not use it..I still have to get it fixed." Cloud had a feeling it wouldn't be repaired for a very...very long while.

Cid walked over to chipped, wooden table in the corner that was missing a leg and was leaning against the wall to support itself. Sitting down one of the chairs, he began to fill out the forms for Cloud.

The blond man, the one without the extraordinarily long tooth pick, wandered around, exploring the three room apartment, four if you count the kitchen that adjoined the living room. The bathroom wasn't as bad as he expected. The toilet and the shower were fairly clean but the walls and floor were missing many tiles and were covered with a layer of dust and dirt. Cloud turned the water one to meet a stream of yellow water. After running it for a couple minutes, it finally became clear and he turned it off.

Turning his attention to the shower, he turned the dusty knob and, sure enough, a stream of yellow water started to clatter against the shower floor. The boy side and wondered what other surprises awaited him in this wondrous apartment.

Letting the shower run, he turned and left the bathroom to check out the bedroom. An old cot had been left behind by it's previous owner, but by the old stains on the mattress, he decided that he'd rather sleep on the floor or the crummy old couch in the living room. A dresser in fair shape had been left, and on top of it was and old television that looked as if someone had put their foot through. The rest included a picture of an beach near ocean on the wall and vase that must have held once living flowers that were now crusty and brown, wilted over the edge as if to escape their dry prison.

Cloud left the room, carrying the vase of flowers in his hands. That's how he felt right now, but the rent was good and it was close to his new job. He threw away the flowers in the kitchen and put the vase in the sink. Going back to the bathroom, he turned off the water and returned to Cid, who was just about finish.

"Alright, yer all set. Just fill out this other form and come and return it to me when yer done with it." He stood up, handing Cloud the forms. "Are you thinking of refurnishing?"

Cloud nodded. "Eventually." He looked at the whitewashed walls that weren't very white anymore and the eggshell carpet. His gaze stopped on a crimson colored stain. "Is...that blood?"

Taking the tooth pick out of his mouth, he followed Cloud's gaze and nodded. "There was a little...incident up here a couple years ago." He scratched his teeth with the chewed end of the pick.

"Did someone die! Is that why the rent is so cheep?" But before Cloud got a response, Cid changed the subject.

"Listen, kid. I'm really busy. Just finish the forms. Welcome to your new home." He turned and left through the door, leaving a blinking Cloud.

Shaking his head, he completed the forms quickly and decided to go to bed. Going over to the couch, he was about to lay down when something crawled out from between the cushions. A large, brown cockroach.

Letting out a cry, the blond haired man fled to the safety of the bedroom. Checking the entire bed, he climbed on top and curled up into a ball under the blankets.

It was so cold, and so quiet. Cloud bit his lip, holding back the first sob of many to come. He wanted so much to go back into the warm embrace of his ex-lover. He shook his head of the thought and buried his face in the pillow and did his best to fall asleep.

When your asleep, nothing could bug you. You could do anything you wanted and be anywhere you wanted. A dream was the greatest escape from the cruel world of today. But sadly, Cloud's slumber would be plagued with darkness until his light returned.

End of Ch 1 – Blood Stained Carpet

WOOT! That sucked! Anyway, people review. I'll be happy. Sorry for any errors. I don't think I will be continuing my other Fanfic 'Faded yet Fashionable' because I have lost all inspiration for it. I'm sorry to all who have been waiting and I am grateful for you reviews. Ta ta

Riku-R & R!

Sora- Yeah!


End file.
